


Homecoming

by flowerinmygarden



Series: Simkus Stuff idk [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU where nobody's mean to androids, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Art, Developing Friendships, Father-Son Relationship, Human!Simon, Leo Manfred is non-existent, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Wholesome, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinmygarden/pseuds/flowerinmygarden
Summary: Simon comes back to his home after four years of studying in D.C. He meets Markus, a friendly android who has been keeping his father company in his absence.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Carl Manfred & Simon, Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Simkus Stuff idk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Homecoming

Winter in Detroit was unusually cold today. As Simon stepped out from the cab, the wind struck his body violently from all sides. He sighed and witnessed a thick puff of smoke coming out from his mouth. When he glanced up, he noticed that his house was basically covered in sheets of snow. Though it did gave him an immense sense of content and comfort, it also felt lonely.

When Simon walked closer to the front door, an automated voice remarked, “Welcome home, Simon.” He stepped inside and saw a tall young man greeted him with a bright smile.

“Simon,” he exclaimed. Simon’s eyes were fixated on the small circle at his temple cycling a calm blue. “My name is Markus. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

Simon nervously nodded as he hanged his coat just beside the front door and placed a suitcase down. “Likewise,” he answered. Then he glanced around, seeing the house was actually quite bigger than he remembered. “…how is my father?”

“He just woke up – waiting for you upstairs.” The android snatched the suitcase. “I’ll take this to your room,” he continued.

Simon walked slowly upstairs, admiring the décor and paintings he never knew he had. When he arrived near his father’s room, he could see that the door was left ajar. Carl was laying calmly, tucked inside his blanket, and staring outside the window. For a moment their eyes locked, slowly coming into realization.

“Hi, Dad,” Simon waved.

Along with a chuckle, Carl extended his arms forward. “Simon, come here, boy.”

It was like the cold has already gone when they hugged for the first time in a while. Simon felt the calm breaths of his father as he felt a palm patted his blond locks lovingly. How Simon missed this.

They didn’t exchange more words, only stares. The twinkle in his father’s eyes told Simon that he was glad to meet each other again. 

\--

Carl and Simon were having lunch the next day. Meanwhile, Markus sat calmly on the couch, reading a book. His LED was cycling a soft yellow tone, eyes transfixed on the words in front of him, undisturbed as if he had his own world.

Simon watched from the dining table silently. “I didn’t know androids love to read books,” he whispered to his father.

Carl smirked, “There’s a lot you have not yet known about Markus,” he replied before taking a sip of his water. “He is one of a kind.”

Once again Simon was staring at the android. “You sure are fond of him.”

There was an uneasy silence for a while when Carl stares at his son’s gaze. “Trust me, you will too, once you know him better.” He paused. “In fact, I tasked Markus with picking up my new painting brush package this evening. Would you go with him?”

Simon returned his view to his father with an unspoken question in his eyes. “Oh, sure.”

At 6 pm, both Simon and Markus were on their way to the paint store. Although an android, Markus’ attire wasn’t the same as the others. He wore a cream-colored canvas coat and a pair of dark blue jeans. Simon walked alongside him with his hands inside his jacket, covering his mouth with the brown scarf that he wrapped around his neck. 

As they strolled through the park, it was getting quiet and deserted. The street lamps were lit as a few insects gather around them. Both were quiet until they’ve crossed the road and arrived at the town square. Not as lively as it would be in the morning, but it was quite pleasing to see the lights as the sky turned dark. They would see other humans with their android companions walking here and there with their assigned uniform from the Cyberlife. Simon was fascinated by the idea that everyone would think Markus was a human before they noticed the LED spinning on his temple. 

“Are you cold?” Markus suddenly asked. 

Simon was taken aback by the abrupt question but he kept his calm. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he smirked. “Can you feel cold? Does that coat really play its role?”

“I can’t feel the same effect of cold as humans do. Carl wants me to wear human clothes because he doesn’t like the uniform,” he paused. Simon stared at him in silence. “To answer your question, no. I can’t feel cold. But it’s best to avoid extreme temperatures.”

Simon nodded several times, keeping his eyes back on the path. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Markus asked again.

“What?”

The android tilted his head as they walked through the alleyway. “You and your father are quiet. Unlike other humans I’ve met, they like to talk a lot.”  
Simon laughed quietly. “It runs in the family, I guess.”

When they arrived at the store, Markus exchanged a few words with the store clerk – who was also an android. They interfaced with each other as Simon watched in silence. He had never really known how androids operate with one another according to the models. Most of the time Simon thought all of them were the same. But seeing Markus, he was definitely different. 

After the payment was done, they stepped out and walked towards the bus stop. “Do you like living here?” Simon asked.

With a brief smile, Markus answered, “It’s a good place,” he paused. “But I was designed to serve you and your family, Simon. I can’t really choose what I like and don’t like.”

“Ah, right.”

\--

Back inside his room, Simon was left with a lot of thoughts. He was beginning to feel emotionally attached with an android, although can’t help but think Markus was here just for the sake of being here. Is there any other purpose? Can Markus value friendship?

His own thoughts made him anxious.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I'm a bit late posting this story since this has been sitting in my files for quite a while, but I've always loved these two and want them to have a deeper relationship. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
